


sundrops

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically, Blowjobs, Childhood Friends, First Times, Friends With Benefits, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, but in the context of this fic theyre best friends and then become friends with benefits, childhood friends experimenting together for the first time, i mean theyre going to fall in love of course they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: “I mean… what’s so good about sex anyway?” Lance huffed. “People always talk about shit being amazing but how different can itreallybe? I mean I’m already jacking off like three times a day, and I’m still like the most sexually frustrated it’spossibleto be.”Shiro swallowed at that, wetting his lip; mouth suddenly feeling incredibly dry. “I- um,” he said, at a loss for words.“I dunno, I just think like, maybe if someone else got me off then it’d help, but who knows – maybe I’m just doomed to be forever desperately horny,” he whined.“W-well, who would you want to do it?”Lance shrugged. “I dunno…You?”“Me?” Shiro squeaked and Lance snorted.“I was kidding,” he said. “Kind of.”“Kind of?”It was Lance’s turn to go red now, giving a small shrug. “W-well, I’m not about to just be all like ‘hi buddy, wanna touch my dick?’ now, am I?”
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	sundrops

The air was almost uncomfortably warm, and the fan swirling on the ceiling was providing little to no relief from it at all. Lance was lounging on his bedroom floor, flipping through a comic or something, waving his legs in the air and swaying his hips absentmindedly. Shiro was on the bed, scrolling through his phone, though he’d given that up maybe ten or so minutes ago in favour of watching Lance, instead. 

He’d decided that it wasn’t weird, because they’d been friends for forever, and they’d seen each other naked a handful of times by now, so Lance wearing the tiniest shorts he could possibly have found along with a crop top wasn’t that unusual. It was fucking hot today, anyway. Shiro was glad at least that they’d broken up for summer; he didn’t know what he’d do if they had to be at school in this heat. 

“Hey, Shiro?” Lance asked after a few minutes, not looking up at him. 

“Mm?”

“Has anyone ever touched you?” 

“What?” Shiro asked, brows pinching together. “What d’you mean?”

“Like… your dick,” Lance elaborated. 

“What are you reading…?” Shiro asked, looking at Lance’s book warily. 

Lance snorted, turning to look up at him. “Nothing, I’ve just been thinking about stuff.”

“What… kind of stuff?”

“Like _stuff_ stuff, I don’t know… _Has_ anyone?”

Shiro flushed. “Uh, no.”

“Me neither,” Lance said with a soft huff. 

“Do you _want_ someone to touch you?” Shiro asked, eyes widening a little. Sure, sex was something that was never _too_ far from Shiro’s mind – he was a teenage boy after all, but up until now he’d been perfectly content with his right hand. He hadn’t really thought about actually being with someone else. 

“I dunno… Maybe,” Lance said, biting his lip, putting his comic away and standing up, flopping down onto the bed next to Shiro. “I’m just so _horny_ all the time,” he whined. 

Shiro flushed deeply, clearing his throat and looking away. “O-oh.”

“Is it weird for us to talk about stuff like that?” Lance asked, suddenly sounding self conscious. 

“I mean… I guess not,” Shiro said, shrugging helplessly. “Other people do.”

“I mean… what’s so good about sex anyway?” Lance huffed. “People always talk about shit being amazing but how different can it _really_ be? I mean I’m already jacking off like three times a day, and I’m still like the most sexually frustrated it’s _possible_ to be.”

Shiro swallowed at that, wetting his lip; mouth suddenly feeling incredibly dry. “I- um,” he said, at a loss for words. 

“I dunno, I just think like, maybe if someone else got me off then it’d help, but who knows – maybe I’m just doomed to be forever desperately horny,” he whined.

“W-well, who would you want to do it?” 

Lance shrugged. “I dunno… _You_?”

“Me?” Shiro squeaked and Lance snorted. 

“I was kidding,” he said. “Kind of.”

“ _Kind of_?”

It was Lance’s turn to go red now, giving a small shrug. “W-well, I’m not about to just be all like ‘hi buddy, wanna touch my dick?’ now, am I?”

“I don’t know, _are_ you?”

“I don’t know!” Lance cried, both of them looking at each other with wide eyes, unsure of how exactly to respond to this situation. 

“W-well, do you _want_ me to touch your dick?”

“I dunno, maybe...” Lance said with a helpless shrug. “Do you want me to touch _yours_?”

“ _Mine_?” Shiro asked, turning redder. He hadn’t realised that his dick was going to be part of this equation. 

“W-well yeah! I don’t wanna just sit there while you touch mine, that’s awkward!”

“Well- take your clothes off then!” 

“I’m not taking mine off if you don’t take yours off!” 

“I never said I wasn’t gonna take mine off!”

They huffed at each other, bright red and not knowing quite what to do, but slowly began to take their clothes off, Lance hopping up to lock the bedroom door, coming back over to the bed and sitting back down. Now that they were both naked, they still didn’t make to move, unsure of exactly what they should be doing. 

“You’re um-” Lance squeaked, meeting Shiro’s eyes for a moment and then looking away. 

“I’m what?” Shiro asked self consciously, curling in on himself a little. 

“Big,” he mumbled, cheeks flaming and Shiro’s eyes widened and he spluttered a little. 

“Um, thank you?” he said, averting his eyes as he realised that meant that Lance had seen his dick. 

Lance had seen his dick many times before but this was… this was with the intent to touch it – to make Shiro _cum_. 

“Do you wanna um-” Lance started and Shiro snapped his head up to look at him, desperate for some sort of guidance as to what they should do. “Make out or something?”

Shiro nodded quickly. He’d never really made out with someone before; he’d had a few pecks from various people at parties and things, but he’d never truly kissed someone because he wanted to. Did he even want to now? Was he just feeling pressured into it? 

Shiro tracked the movement with his eyes as Lance caught his bottom lip between his teeth and Shiro decided that _yes_ , he _did_ want to kiss Lance. Lance tentatively moved closer until he was awkwardly sitting next to Shiro, lightly pecking their lips together. 

“You gonna do better than that?” Shiro asked, trying to come off more confident than he sounded, though his voice was shaking a little.

Lance huffed in indignance, sliding a hand around to cup the back of Shiro’s head and pressing their lips together again, not pulling back this time and instead gently moving them together. It took them a little bit, but eventually they found their rhythm, lips moving together, fingers tangled in hair and soft little breaths puffed out against one another, Shiro finally mustering the courage to pull Lance into his lap, Lance gasping a little, but looping his arms around Shiro’s neck and kissing him harder. 

Shiro knew the logistics of kissing – lips moved together and then sometimes there were tongues that did things, though he wasn’t quite sure what, so when Lance darted his tongue out to swipe across Shiro’s bottom lip he made a soft sound of surprise, parting his lips and frowning at the strange feeling of Lance slipping his tongue into his mouth. It felt… like a tongue in his mouth, really, and Shiro wasn’t sure what the fuss was about. It didn’t feel all that great, it was just a tongue in his mouth. 

Lance pulled back after a few moments, a look of deliberation on his face. “It’s not that good, is it?”

“Not really,” Shiro said, shaking his head. 

“You’re not really giving me much to work with, though,” Lance countered. 

“Sorry,” Shiro said, pulling him in for another kiss and this time sliding his tongue into Lance’s mouth, Lance eagerly parting his lips for him and letting him explore inside, sliding his tongue against his own every so often and then sucking on Shiro’s for a moment, which certainly felt different, but he wasn’t sure it felt _good_.

“Is this gay?” Lance asked suddenly, pulling back. 

“I mean, you’re a guy, sitting naked in my lap, and I’m also naked and a guy, and we’ve got our tongues down each other’s throats and we’re probably going to be touching each other’s dicks, so I don’t know about you, but I’d say that’s pretty gay,” Shiro reasoned. 

Lance shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed, pressing their lips back together. 

They kissed for a few more minutes, trying out different things with their tongues and their teeth, nipping at each other’s lips, and well… maybe kissing was something that Shiro could get behind. Lance pulled back again, and for a moment Shiro thought he was going to say something else, but he didn’t, he started pressing messy wet kisses down Shiro’s neck instead, and Shiro bit his lip, tilting his head a little as Lance went, trying to decide if he liked it or not. 

Lance gently grazed his teeth over the skin and Shiro decided that he did like it – it felt good, in a weird kind of way, because surely biting was something that should hurt, but when Lance nipped at the skin on his neck, all it did was send little shivers through him instead (right to his cock, though Shiro didn’t particularly want to admit that part). 

“How is that?” Lance murmured as he sucked at Shiro’s neck, a small breathy noise spilling from Shiro’s lips before he could stop it. “Mm, success?” he asked, pulling back and tilting his head. 

Shiro dove in to Lance’s neck next, wanting to show him what it felt like and that it was good, replicating Lance’s movements as he pressed wet open mouthed kisses down the column of his neck, using his teeth to gently nip and graze as he went, before finding a nice patch of skin in the curve of his neck to latch onto sucking softly, and the soft moan that Lance gave was heavenly, slipping a hand into Shiro’s hair and gently tugging on it. 

“O-oh,” he moaned softly, and that only spurred Shiro on to suck harder, using his teeth to roll the skin between them, before moving to another bit of skin and sucking again. “S-Shiro...” Lance whined, tugging on his hair a little more. “S-Shiro, feels good..”

Shiro pulled back to look at Lance, who was a little breathless now, and his eyes widened as he saw the marks that he’d left on Lance’s neck. 

“What is it?” Lance asked with a frown. 

“I um- gave you hickeys,” he said guiltily. 

“Wait, really?” Lance asked with wide eyes. He grabbed his phone up and opened the front camera, looking at his neck with a grin. “That’s hot.”

“It is?”

“Yeah! And it felt really good, too. Kinda hurt, but… in a good way?”

Shiro nodded. “Better than kissing?”

Lance hummed thoughtfully. “Not sure, might have to do them both a little more to test it.”

Shiro nodded, and Lance dove back in, capturing his lips again in a kiss, more confident this time as they’d figured out at least a few things that worked, before Lance pulled back again, kissing down Shiro’s neck and sucking a little harder just as Shiro had, causing him to give a soft sharp gasp, winding an arm around Lance’s waist and pulling him closer in his lap. 

Lance hummed against his skin, working a mark into the curve of his neck and gently sliding his hands over Shiro’s torso, thumbs brushing over his nipples and Shiro made a soft sound as they hardened under his touch, Lance making a curious sound and gently flicking the pad of his thumb back and forth over one, Shiro whining a little. 

“How does that feel?” he asked, pulling back to look at him and Shiro bit his lip, swallowing another sound. 

“U-uh, feels good,” he said and Lance tilted his head, gently pinching the bud between his fingertips, watching as Shiro moaned softly. 

“Huh,” Lance said, replicating the movement with his other hand and gently rolling them both between his fingers. “You’re really sensitive here,” he observed. “Man, I wish mine did that to me,” he said with a soft pout. 

Shiro whined, panting a little as Lance toyed with his nipples, pinching and tugging and rolling, and his eyes fluttered closed head tipping back. 

“Does it really feel that good?” he asked and Shiro gave a small nod. “Wow,” he grinned. “Bet I could make you cum from it?”

Shiro whimpered and quickly shook his head. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure whether that would be possible or not, but he wasn’t ready to find out, that would be much too much for him, and it would leave Shiro’s nipples sensitive for days – leaving him horny every time they so much as brushed against his shirt (he knew from experience, if he’d gotten a little too into playing with them sometimes). 

Lance finally let them go, trailing his hands down Shiro’s body to his pelvis. “You’re hard,” he observed. 

“So are you,” Shiro shot back in defence. 

“You’re even bigger like this,” Lance murmured, not paying mind to what Shiro had said, and Shiro flushed hard, his cock arched up against his abdomen, hard and begging to be touched and he groaned softly as Lance loosely wrapped his fingers around the base of it. 

Shiro swallowed thickly, stopping himself from bucking up into Lance’s touch – no, he needed to get a grip on himself, he’d never live it down if he came immediately the moment Lance started touching him. He wanted this to last, anyway; if having Lance play with his nipples had been that much better than himself playing with his nipples, he didn’t want to think about how much better having Lance touch his cock was going to be. 

“I wanna put it in my mouth,” Lance murmured and Shiro nearly just about came then and there.

“You what?”

“I wanna put it in my mouth,” Lance repeated and Shiro wet his lip, swallowing hard. 

“I thought- didn’t you want me to touch yours?”

“Yeah, you can do that after,” Lance said, seeming determined to put Shiro’s cock in his mouth as he shuffled down the bed, coaxing Shiro to spread his legs, which he did, and though burning in embarrassment, he soon forgot about it as Lance settled between his legs, looking up at him with big innocent eyes. 

This was the first time that Lance was touching a cock that wasn’t his own, the first time he’d seen one so up close and Shiro had been given that – Shiro got to have it be _his_ , and Lance was so enamoured with it that he wanted to put it in his mouth; Shiro thought he might just die. Lance slowly pumped Shiro’s cock in his fist a few times, biting his lip and watching it curiously, trying out different techniques and clearly noting when Shiro’s cock twitched in his grip, what made him feel good and what made him feel better, as no doubt it was different to whatever Lance was used to doing to himself. 

It was a few minutes of slow and curious jerking off before Lance did anything else, bringing the tip to his lips and pressing a soft kiss there, and Shiro could barely stand to watch lest he cum immediately. How could he look away, though? Not when Lance looked so utterly gorgeous beneath him, not like this, not now. He’d just have to find some other way to stave off his orgasm, because there was no chance he was missing even a second. 

He swallowed thickly as Lance’s tongue darted out, flicking over his tip in a curious lick. Lance didn’t look up at him as Shiro made a soft sound, as though he was completely immersed in what he was doing, slowly swirling his tongue around Shiro’s tip, and christ, should it have felt that good? Maybe sex really was all it was cracked up to be, after all. Shiro groaned when Lance wrapped his lips around the tip, giving a small and experimental suck, gasping and clutching at the sheets. Realistically, it wasn’t actually _that_ much stimulation, but Shiro had never experienced this before, and Lance looked like a fucking angel with his lips wrapped around him, and with the promise of more to come it just… well, it was incredible. 

Shiro whimpered as Lance did it again and he felt him smirk around him, before pulling off and giving a few more lazy kisses to his tip, before slowly beginning to press wet open mouthed ones down his shaft right to the base. He paused at his balls, as if only just remembering that they were there, nudging them with his nose and experimentally sucking one into his mouth. Shiro gasped out a moan, having to stay very focused on keeping his hips still; he didn’t know how he’d feel if he had a cock in his face thrusting at him (let alone, as Lance had reminded him, one as big as Shiro’s), but he figured that it would probably be quite intimidating. 

Lance spent a little longer on his balls, sucking them into his mouth and letting go with a pop, laving his tongue over them and using his teeth in a way that had Shiro whimpering. Was Lance supposed to be so good at this? 

Lance laughed softly, looking up at him and Shiro realised that he may have said a portion of that aloud. “I’m just trying things out,” he said. “I think anything would probably feel good to you right now, though, look,” he cooed, wrapping his fingers back around Shiro’s bobbing cock. “Look how hard you are, it’s cute.”

Shiro huffed, scowling at him. “It’s not _cute_.”

“It’s hot, happy?”

Shiro huffed again but gave a small nod. 

“Anyway, keep making your cute little noises, ‘cause then I know what to keep doing,” Lance said, looking up at him as he brought his lips back to Shiro’s shaft, licking from the base right up to the tip and flicking his tongue out through Shiro’s slit, and Shiro shuddered a moan. “Mmmmhm, just like that,” he praised.

He kept using his tongue around Shiro’s shaft, which felt amazing and was understandable; Shiro would definitely be intimidated to put it in his mouth too, but when Lance had taken even just the head in and sucked… it had been incredible. Lance seemed to be contemplating it though, with the amount of time he was spending on the head, swirling and flicking his tongue, pressing wet kisses that almost let his tip slide inside, and Shiro was beside himself. He didn’t know that jacking off was ever going to cut it again. This – this was why everyone was so obsessed with sex. 

Lance suddenly wrapped his lips back around his cock and took a little of it into his mouth, head slipping in completely and then some, Shiro crying out softly, hand flying to bury itself in Lance’s hair and Lance moaned appreciatively. He looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment, before Lance steeled himself, eyes falling closed and brows pinching together as he sunk down a little further onto his cock, bit by bit sliding into Lance’s mouth and god, he looked incredible. He didn’t stop until he could actually _feel_ the back of Lance’s throat at his tip, and there was no way that could be comfortable, and it seemed it definitely wasn’t from the concentrated look that Lance had on his face. 

Shiro cried out again as Lance’s throat convulsed around him as he swallowed, and Shiro’s hips bucked a little involuntarily and Lance choked, making a strangled sound and quickly pulling off, coughing and spluttering. 

“I’m sorry!” Shiro cried worriedly. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lance said, though the way that he was still coughing told him otherwise. 

Shiro quickly reached for a glass of water on the side and Lance downed the whole thing, finally managing to get his breathing back to normal. 

“I’m really sorry,” Shiro said again, looking at him guiltily. 

“It’s okay,” Lance said with a smile. “You were doing really good.”

“ _I_ was doing really good?” Shiro said indignantly and Lance giggled. 

“Uh huh, at keeping still and not cumming.”

Shiro huffed, cheeks flushing. “Well _you_ were doing really well.”

“I know,” Lance grinned. “Maybe I’m just a natural at sucking dick, huh?”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to um, carry on, if you don’t want to,” he said, biting his lip. 

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Don’t want to? Excuse you, speak for yourself. I want to make you _cum_ , just maybe try not to choke me with your dick again, kay?”

Shiro gave a small nod as Lance settled back by his cock and nuzzled it lovingly with his nose. That shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, god… He lapped over it again a few times, before slowly taking it back into his mouth. He was less ambitious this time, only taking in a little and bobbing his head slightly, Shiro groaning softly. He brought his hands to work over what he wasn’t taking into his mouth and Shiro gave a breathless sigh; there was no way he was going to last like this. Hell, it was a miracle that he’d lasted this long, even. 

Lance seemed determined to send him over the edge, though, because he then brought his other hand to gently squeeze and fondle Shiro’s balls, rolling them between his fingers and it took everything that Shiro had not to buck up into his mouth. 

“L-Lance-” he whimpered. “Lance ‘m gonna- ‘m close-” he moaned and Lance hummed in acknowledgement, not making to do anything like pull off, if anything- doubling down on his ministrations, Shiro firmly keeping his hips planted on the bed (something he was very unused to doing, mind, enjoying to fuck up into his hand as he came, usually) he bit down hard on his lip, whimpering. 

Lance looked up at him, meeting his eyes, almost looking like he was pleading with him to cum and that was all it took, another suck around his cock and a squeeze to his balls and Shiro was spilling down Lance’s throat with a low groan, fingers tightly curled in Lance’s hair and doing absolutely everything he could to stop himself from choking him, wanting nothing more than to fuck up into the wet heat of his mouth. 

Lance swallowed a little of it, making a face and pulling off, the last few spurts landing in ropes across his face, and he moaned softly as it hit his skin, and Shiro didn’t think he was _ever_ going to be able to get that image out of his head. He finally dropped Shiro’s cock when he was done, the both of them panting a little, and looked up at him with a lopsided grin. 

“Good?” he asked as Shiro scrambled for some tissues to clean Lance up with. 

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Shiro said and Lance laughed. 

“Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it. I’m a natural at sucking dick, what can I say? I was born to be a slut.”

Shiro snorted at that, wiping the cum off of Lance’s face. “You made me cum really hard,” he said as a middle ground. 

“Oh, I know,” Lance winked. “I was expecting it to taste better, can you incorporate more pineapple into your diet?”

“What?”

“It’s supposed to make your cum taste better or something,” he said with a shrug. 

“So… you’re planning on sucking my dick _again_?” he asked with a raised brow. 

“Uh...” Lance said, stilling and biting his lip. “I mean, if you want.”

“Do _you_?”

“Maybe,” Lance said with a small shrug, meeting his eyes. 

“As if I’d be crazy enough to turn that down,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes and Lance giggled. “Now, um, do you want me to… suck you off, too?”

Lance blinked, as if he’d momentarily forgotten that the purpose of this had initially been himself and his own dick. “I mean… only if you want. I don’t mind your hand.”

Shiro shrugged. “I don’t mind giving it a go.”

“Okay,” Lance said, biting his lip. 

“Switch places with me, then,” Shiro said, getting up and Lance nodded, sitting down. 

Lance’s cock was still hard, which… given that neither of them had touched it since… had they touched it? Shiro wasn’t entirely sure that he’d touched Lance’s cock yet, which meant that Lance had _really_ enjoyed giving that blow job. 

“How… did you know what to do?” Shiro asked with a small frown as he settled himself between Lance’s legs much as Lance had before.

“Um… I kinda just guessed? And then if you moaned kinda just kept doing that?”

“Okay...” Shiro said doubtfully, biting his lip and looking at his cock. 

“Just uh… tongue, I guess? That’s kinda just what I did.”

Shiro nodded, looking at Lance’s cock and wrapping his fingers around it, Lance immediately making a soft noise at the contact. Lance had a nice cock. Like… a really nice cock. He figured that was something that would probably be hot to hear, so he decided to tell him, as he slowly began to jerk him off. 

“You have a nice cock,” he murmured, looking up at him, and Lance’s cheeks flamed. 

“T-thanks, so do you,” he mumbled embarrassedly. 

Shiro hummed, watching how his cock twitched in his hand as he jerked him off, before thinking back to what Lance had done, and bringing the tip of his cock to his lips in a small tentative kiss. He heard Lance’s breath hitch as he did so and looked up at him, gently giving a few kitten licks over his head. It didn’t taste bad or anything, so that was a relief, and Lance already looked like he was enjoying himself. 

“Does it taste that bad?” Shiro asked, looking up at him, swirling his tongue around Lance’s head as Lance had done.

“U-um,” Lance moaned. “W-well, I dunno… it’s not like… awful, it’s just n-not great.”

Shiro nodded, stroking his thumb across the underside of his shaft as he wrapped his lips around the head, giving a small suck. 

“Fuck...” Lance groaned softly, bringing a hand to slip into Shiro’s hair. 

Shiro looked up at him, giving another suck, a little harder this time, and watching as Lance’s lips fell open and he gasped. God… he could do this all day. Watching Lance make these little noises for him, making him fall apart under his own touch… Yeah, this sex thing was _really_ something that Shiro could get behind. 

He took him in a little more, remembering how Lance had choked when he went too far, but risking it a little, taking as much as he could comfortably (well, relatively) fit in his mouth, before starting to bob his head, doing his best to use his tongue as he did so, and Lance groaned, tugging on Shiro’s hair a little. Shiro moaned softly around him and Lance whimpered. Shiro frowned, he hadn’t done anything. Lance tugged again and Shiro groaned softly, Lance whimpering again and- oh. Shiro gave a nice long low moan around his cock and Lance’s head tipped back in pleasure, a soft moan breathy moan spilling from his lips. God, Shiro was so glad that Lance had said they could do this again; he wouldn’t have known what to do with himself if this was a one time thing. 

“S-Shiro ‘m not gonna last...” Lance whimpered and Shiro made a sound of annoyance. He’d barely even gotten started, he didn’t want this to be over just yet. “You like sucking dick that much?” he asked with a soft breathy giggle and Shiro made a non committal sound. 

“You certainly do,” Shiro said, pulling off and swiping his tongue through Lance’s slit, tasting his salty pre on his tongue and making a deliberative sound. “You’re right.”

“I’m right?”

“Not awful but not great,” he agreed, but went right back in anyway, suckling at his tip, desperate to get out all that Lance had to give. 

“Fuck-” Lance gasped. “Y-you don’t want me to c-cum and then you do things like that!”

Shiro shrugged, moving a hand to cup Lance’s balls, remembering how much he’d liked it when Lance had played with his own, and trying to think about what Lance had done, what he did to himself when he played with his own. He rolled them between his fingers, giving soft tugs and squeezes, all while suckling greedily at Lance’s tip as pre flowed onto his tongue, other hand wrapped around the base of his cock slowly pumping and Lance was whimpering, squirming on the bed beneath him. 

“S-Shiro, Shiro, I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum, Shiro-” Lance whined and Shiro hummed, suckling harder and Lance bucked his hips, cock slipping into Shiro’s mouth properly and Shiro moaned, tasting his cum on his tongue and doing his best to swallow as much as he could, before pulling off, a few little spurts landing over his chin. 

Shiro moaned, lapping at his tip to clean him up before Lance had to gently pull him away, too oversensitive. 

“Oh my god,” he whined softly, getting Shiro a tissue. “I’m never gonna be able to jack off again.”

Shiro laughed, resting his head against Lance’s thigh. “Yeah, me neither.”

Lance laughed with him, gently lacing his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “Well, there’s only one viable solution to that then, really...”

“Mhm?” Shiro asked, looking up at him. 

“We just gotta have a whole lot of sex to combat it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Shiro hummed, nuzzling Lance’s now mostly soft cock where it rested against his thigh. “I’m sure we have a lot of practising to be doing.”

“Mmm, definitely,” Lance grinned. “The only way is up, my friend. We can only get better.”

“I’m scared of what ‘better’ might be,” Shiro said and Lance laughed. 

“Yup, me too, but in all honesty, if we have to die… isn’t having incredible orgasms a _really_ good way to go?”

Shiro laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I’d say so.”

“Well then, it’s settled. We shall fuck until we die.”

Shiro snorted. “Maybe let’s not go that far, now. Start with practising blowjobs?”

“Mmmm, I _suppose_ I can manage that,” Lance grinned.

“Good, you’d better, my dick might not survive going back to old ways, otherwise,” Shiro grinned back at him. 

“Well, I’m happy to be of service then,” Lance laughed. 

“We should probably have a cold shower or something though, I don’t know about you, but with it already being a million degrees, maybe getting hot and sweaty wasn’t the best idea?”

Lance made a soft groaning noise. “Yeah, you’re right. We can always say… give each other a handy in the shower?” 

“I would definitely not be opposed to that,” Shiro said and Lance got up off of the bed, grinning at him and putting his hands on his hips. Shiro didn’t stop himself from letting his eyes track over Lance’s body, and Lance knew it, too.

“Great, come on then,” he said, raising an eyebrow, and Shiro got up off of the bed too. 

Lance gave a light slap to Shiro’s ass and Shiro squeaked. Lance giggled, sliding an arm around his waist and leading him into the bathroom. 

“Oh, and we should definitely practise that kissing thing too, that was getting good.”

“Mm, you’re right,” Shiro said, pressing Lance against the cool bathroom wall and pressing their lips together. “We’ve got a lot to be practising.”

**Author's Note:**

> god i wrote this so many months ago i just keep forgetting to post things fdkfdjkdfjk
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
